mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Utente:MCL5114/Archivio
Stai facendo un bel lavoro. Grazie dei contributi. --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 05:45, set 26, 2012 (UTC) La sorpresa sono le userboxes. --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 14:37, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Promozione ad admin Ti piacerebbe diventare amministratore? Ulquiorraadlani 12:00, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) Se sei d'accordo, sappi che anch'io propongo la tua promozione ad admin. --♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 12:16, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) sei ADMIN!!!! Ulquiorraadlani 17:17, ott 8, 2012 (UTC) Luigi02 O_O E tu sei entrato mentre l'ha detto? Comunque sono sbalordito. Ne parlerò con Yoshi02... lo conosce di persona. ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 20:44, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) che cosa??? Scusa, ma non ho capito molto la parte finale. Ulquiorraadlani 10:44, ott 14, 2012 (UTC) La mia firma MOLTO BELLA!!! Ulquiorraadlani 13:30, nov 11, 2012 (UTC) La firma è ok. Bella la nuovissima firma! ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 17:35, nov 13, 2012 (UTC) Auguri del 12° compleanno AUGURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Buon compleanno e buon 12° anno (se non mi sbaglio ora hai 12 anni). Ulquiorraadlani 11:28, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) AUGURIIIIII!!!!! --BooTanuki 14:04, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) auguri!!! BUON COOOMPLEANNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Fedefede01 (discussioni) 18:25, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Il disegno speciale di Mariuigi Paper Mario: Sticker Star A dir poco sfavillante! Hai trovato anche tu il museo delli sticker a decadopoli (o come si scrive)? Ulquiorraadlani 16:09, dic 23, 2012 (UTC) Sono bloccato al livello 2-5 stadio al forno, al inizio non so cosa devo fare :( mi aiuti? Ulquiorraadlani 11:20, dic 24, 2012 (UTC) Grazie ma ce lo gia fatta XD, ora sto cercando i pezzi del corpo di Torcibruco, sai dove il secondo pezzo? Ulquiorraadlani 11:57, dic 25, 2012 (UTC) Sono andato parecchio avanti in PMSS, ogni giorno faccio circa un mondo, ora sono alla magione del mondo 4 e come livello è abbastanza faticoso P.S.: Super dice che i boss sono fortissimi, a me non sembra, basta sapere i punti deboli dei vari boss, ad esempio per calamarcio è il veleno il pnto debole (quindi bisogna usare la sppugna) mentre per il marghibruco è la mazza da baseball ecc... Ulquiorraadlani 22:45, dic 26, 2012 (UTC) Misto Non ho capito molto riguardo a cio che ti ha scritto SuperMarioThree. Ulquiorraadlani 14:31, dic 30, 2012 (UTC) Grazie altrettanto P.S. dimmi pure la chat se ti va, tanto per farmi qualche risata XD Ulquiorraadlani 13:37, gen 1, 2013 (UTC) idem XD ;( ♪ Yoshi&Toad99 ♪ (discussioni) 19:43, gen 2, 2013 (UTC) Che gente in giro... Devi dire il tuo parere alla conferenza. Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 18:37, gen 6, 2013 (UTC) Vai nella chat della all yoshi wiki . Se leggi in ritardo il messaggio, VACCI LO STESSO, ci sarò comunque Yoshi02 18:46, gen 9, 2013 (UTC) Di nuovo un problema scolastico, ma meno grave dell'ultima volta --BooTanuki 20:45, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Scusa per ieri, nel 3DS non posso lasciare messaggi. In chat dimmi che è successo. Bowser giga (discussioni) 11:18, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Vieni su Xat! pero mi mandi il link? guarda questo http://it.supermarioitalia.wikia.com/wiki/Template:UserboxUlquiorra bello vero? mettilo nella pagina utente se ti va, ce anche quello di Y&T Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 19:22, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Ciao!! SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 06:31, gen 26, 2013 (UTC) nah , lo solo scritto perche ho previsto la tua entrata in chat XD Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 16:48, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) 1) le lettere A o B erano solo errori, subito dopo le correggievoo le toglievo, inoltre sara capitato solo 4/5 volte 2) mi sembra che l'aerobombo essendo un veicolo è pur sempre un oggetto, mica è vivo -.- , mentre mi sono confuso con il power-up 3) ho notato in chat che sparlavate di me, non è stato molto gentile da parte vostra -.- Hidan98 (discussioni) 22:01, feb 3, 2013 (UTC) EEH? Com'è la storia che copincolli quello che ti dico in chat??? La chat è fatta per parlare in privato. Dillo anche ai vostri amici, altrimenti li metto tutti sul forum dell'AllYoshi quello che dite voi. SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 15:28, feb 4, 2013 (UTC) grazie. Sonic98 19:20, feb 7, 2013 (UTC) Be non è una novità, so gia chi è WikiaBot, è un aiutante di wikia che contribuisce sotto ordine di Wikia, controlla semplicemente che tutto sia a posto, comunque so già che Y&T99 potrebbe andarsene per un pò, ha parecchi problemi per la testa e lo capisco, lo stesso vale per me dopotutto, solo che io qui ci starò per sempre a meno che non mi parta per sempre internet o muoia XD Poi voi siete liberi di fare come vi pare, finche ci sarà anche una minima info di Mario mancante io resterò qui, a meno che non succeda qualcosa di grave, ecco tutto .-. Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 14:49, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) non insultare Super Toad, é nella Super Mario Wiki da un sacco di tempo, è da quando ci sono io (sett. 2011) perciò non insultarlo vantandoti di essere admin. SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 14:03, feb 22, 2013 (UTC) :Sì, e comunque, levate quelle cose cretine di Luigi, che oggi facciamo 5 anni dalla fondazione e nessuno ha detto che ci sarebbe stato il Luigi Year. E per finire NON si cancellano le discussioni. SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 14:55, feb 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok lo ignore Super Toad (discussioni) 12:15, feb 23, 2013 (UTC) forse da domani a lunedi prossimo saro assente nella wiki. dillo anche agli altri utenti bye no comment... 06:53, feb 27, 2013 (UTC) Me ne ero accorto, mi puoi mandare una lista con tutti gli attuali mod. (esclusi admin e rollback)? grazie :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 13:16, mar 9, 2013 (UTC) Ma bootanuki che sta come me e' burocrate,e io nemmeno mod.nn e' giusto! ecco la prova Mario ombra '(hai bisogno di me???) 18:21, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Lo so,volevo migliorare la mia ma ho fatto un veroooooo casino ma ora rimedio(spero) 'Dodo3000 (Inchinati a me) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah ok grazie! Dodo3000 (Inchinati a me) 14:57, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Boh, non so, ultimamente stanno uscendo fuori un sacco di impegni, spesso non sono a casa e quando ci sono studio tutto il giorno... Yoshi02 17:32, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato quella cosa del ban perchė mi piaceva molto :D Dodo3000 SpikeSMB3.gif SpikeSMB3.gif Ma un tempo non avevi anche la firma: Sei stato avvelenato?Ora sono cavoli tuoi! Perchè non compare nel tuo profilo? :D Dodo3000 Allora,leviathan ha risposto che per queste cose se ne occupa minerva .che facciamo ? Riscrivo il messaggio a lei? Dodo Utente:Dodo3000Capo indiscusso dell'oscurità e del maleSpeciale:Contributi/Dodo _3000 Grazie!!! grazie per la firma mi piace un sacco :D Blaster8013 (discussioni) 17:59, mar 11, 2013 (UTC) grazie la firma mi piace molto Paper Mario: Sticker Star Complimenti per PMSS!!!!!adesso aggiorno il mio profilo e ti ci metto Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 09:31, mar 28, 2013 (UTC) Tabber Non posso crederci che il template era rovinato solo per una minuscola "|}" Lol grazie per l'aiuto, spero di riuscirci la prossima volta! LightMatter 08:56, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Compleanno Come si mangia la torta via internet? Lol LightMatter 13:22, apr 10, 2013 (UTC)